Great Sex
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of the two Mrs. Grissom. Sara is missing Grissom and he is missing her so he decides to surprise his wife.


**_Authors Note: _**I am not in any way for the GSR ship, but I couldn't resist writing this after seeing the episode The Two Mrs. Grissom.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and I don't own any money from it.

**_WARNING: _**Sex Read at own risk.

_**GREAT SEX**_

"Not to say that you and Grissom don't have a great sex life, um… I mean, when you happen to be in the same city…" Hodges tried to save himself.

Sara was starting to look at him with annoyed eyes as they heard a phone ring, making Catherine gesture and say, "Isn't that your phone down the hall."

"Yes it is, thank you," said Hodges and got up, feeling glad to be saved by the bell, in this case his phone.

Sara looked after him, before turning to Catherine that took a sip of her mug, mostly to hide a smile. Sara defended herself by saying, "Grissom and I have great sex."

"I'm sure you do," said Catherine with a smile.

Sara quickly changed the subject while she thought that in deed she wished that was a fact. It was not that it wasn't great, it was just it was so long between each time that she in a way forgot just how great it could be. Every time they were together it was like she had to get used to him all over again. She sighed before continuing discussing the case with a bit more enthusiasm, doing what she did best hiding her she talked to Grissom alone the next morning she with a sigh said, "Gil, I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart, but I will be back soon I promise," he said with a sigh.

"When?" she questioned as she wanted him with her.

"I was planning this weekend," he answered her honestly.

"And for how long will you be staying?" she asked him.

"To be honest I don't know, but I have to go, I love you," he said with another and more heavy sigh.

"I understand and I love you too, please hurry back…" she said, slowly hanging up and sinking down on their old bed with a huff.

* * *

><p>Was she really insane for loving her husband so much, for wanting it to work spite the distance? She sighed, when they first started to go out with each other there hadn't been a distance, but as time had gone by he had followed her and then he ended up staying behind as she went back. They usually saw each other once every other month for a couple of days, a week at the most, but that was it.<p>

She suddenly felt so lonely. A single tear found its way down her cheek. She really did miss him, having him around, curl up with him and feel his closeness. Feeling him wrapped around her, on top of her, underneath her and inside her. Her body was longing for him in every possible way, making a shiver of lust run down her spine.

She could hardly wait to feel him with her again, sleeping with him was just so much better than to sleep alone. She sighed, curling up under the cover, ignoring her urges as she was simply too tired to deal with it at that point.

* * *

><p>As Monday turned to Tuesday and Tuesday to Wednesday Sara was halfway listening to Greg and Nick talk about Nick's new lady friend and how great she was in every day. Even Hodges seemed to have moved on to someone after Wendy as he was sweet-talking to someone on the phone.<p>

Sara sighed, all this love going around in the lab, and she couldn't even have her man with her. Why couldn't he just come back and continue to work there. Was that too much to ask?

"Are you okay?" Catherine's soft voice interrupted her thinking.

"I'm fine…please don't worry," the younger woman answered her supervisor.

"You don't seem fine; do you wish to talk about it?" Catherine offered.

"It's just hard…being apart like this, that is all," said Sara with a heavy sigh.

"I can understand that it is… do you wish me to talk to him about the matter?" said Catherine, as she still talked to Grissom from time to time.

"No, I'll talk to him when he gets here; I need to go back to the crime scene, if you don't need me here that is?" Sara asked.

"No, just go, I will call you if there is anything," Catherine answered, getting that she needed some space.

Sara nodded, and slowly headed towards the wardrobe to get her things, while Catherine looked after her with concerned eyes.

* * *

><p>At the same time Grissom was waiting to board a plane back to Vegas. He had found that Sara hadn't sounded like her natural self during the last phone conversation so he wanted to go back and check on her earlier than planned. That and the fact that he missed her.<p>

She was after all his wife and the woman he loved. In fact he was sure he had loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. It was something special about her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but still.

He sighed as they called that the plane was ready to board. He didn't care much for flying, nor to be apart from his wife as often as they were. He just wanted to be with her like any other husband would have done. To hug her, to hold her, to make love to her, to ravish her.

He quickly found his seat and sat down after putting his hand luggage on the shelf, thinking that it would great seeing her again. He hadn't told her he was going to be home early as he wanted to surprise her, but he was pretty sure she didn't mind.

He smiled thinking about her reaction as he slowly opened his book to read, it would after all be a long flight.

* * *

><p>It was about 9 AM the next morning that a very tired Sara was working overtime. She yawned, struggling to keep her eyes up. Grasping for her cup of coffee only half awake. It was again empty. She groaned as she slowly got up and headed for the break room to get more. After all crappy coffee was better than no coffee at all.<p>

As she got inside she saw Catherine filling up her cup as well, a very old worn out cup saying, "Mommy Rocks." Sara smiled as she asked, "How long have you even had that cup?"

"Lindsey made it to me when she was six so a while, it is a very good cup," said the strawberry blonde with a tired smile.

"I have no doubt about that, so how long will you be working overtime for?" Sara asked.

"Another hour or so just have to tie up some ends, and then I will continue tonight, I trust you are doing the same?" Catherine answered.

"I am yes; I don't sleep well when Grissom is not there so I might as well work. I however don't think I can go on for more than another hour even with coffee," said Sara with a tired sigh.

"That is understandable," said Catherine without verifying if it was the sleeping situation or the work she was referring to.

Sara just nodded and with a sigh filled up her cup once more hoping it would be enough to keep her eyes up for yet another long work hour.

* * *

><p>It was about two hours later that Sara ended up opening her eyes. She had fallen asleep over her desk by exhaustion at some point. She wasn't really sure of when. She only knew that the best thing was to pack up the case files and go home to continue the sleeping process there.<p>

After locking up the case files she slowly headed out realizing the most of her shift mates had gone home already. The only one left was Catherine that still seemed occupied by her work. Sara said her goodbyes on her way out.

Once she was in the car she tuned in on her favorite radio station to no fall asleep behind the wheel. It after all took her about thirty minutes to drive home.

She slowly parked the car and got out. On the way to the door she picked up the morning paper as she would read that when she woke up later on. She slowly eyed the front page walking to the door. It was then she got aware of something else. The smell of freshly fried eggs and bacon, that was coming from inside the door which could only mean one thing. Her husband had returned earlier than planned.

The brunette quickly opened the door, got inside and yelled out, "Gil…?"

"Yes," she heard from the kitchen area and went in that direction where she found him arranging the breakfast he had just made onto two plates.

"What are you doing home so early? I didn't think you were going to arrive until the morning," she said, still looking at him in disbelief.

"I was worried about you and I missed you so decided to come home earlier," he answered her with a smile, before adding, "Breakfast?"

"Yes thank you," said Sara, grabbing a plate before sitting down by the kitchen table.

Grissom quickly joined her, watching her how she ate, noticing her every move. Storing it in his memory so he would never forget how her behavior was. He smiled at her, as he slowly started to eat himself saying, "So I've been thinking?"

"About," she said, looking at him with wondering eyes, hoping he wouldn't say anything she didn't want to hear.

"Our situation, clearly it's not making any of us happy being so much apart," he said in a serious tone.

"So what do you suggest then?" she asked, looking at her husband with insecure eyes.

"I was thinking that I could move back here and talk to Catherine to see if I am still needed at the lab," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am as I hate being apart from you and I also have missed the lab," he said honestly.

Tears of happiness started to fall from the eyes of his wife as she was unable to speak. He just smiled warmly at her as he continued, "Are you done so I can take you upstairs?"

"I am," she said, pushing her plate aside, noticing that she suddenly didn't feel at all tired anymore.

He smiled as he walked over and picked her up from the chair she was sitting only to carry her to their bedroom upstairs to take her the way only he could.

* * *

><p>As they entered the bedroom, he slowly and very carefully put her down. She answered him by giving him a peck on the lips. He smiled at her as she very slowly walked backwards and lay down on the bed, smiling back at him.<p>

Grissom slowly walked towards her as he removed his socks, shoes and shirt; slowly he got between her legs, removing her top as his lips met with hers. Sara wrapped her legs around him, pulling him a little closer, to feel him better. His rough lips slowly broke free from her soft ones, only to caress her neck from one side to the other, making her moan.

He stopped only to let a finger caress her cheek before kissing her as she gently panted beneath him. His fingers cleverly went behind her back, removing her black bra, and letting it drop on the floor on top of the puddle that was once her top.

Eager fingers caressed her sides as hers caressed along his backsides, her nails carefully scraping, letting him let out a growl into her soft skin as he kept on kissing her.

Slowly he reached her breasts where her pink nipples were pointing up, greeting his, going up and down as she was panting loudly at him. Her fingers caressing through his hair, pushing him closer. His lips caressing around the nipple before lock around it. Dragging it, making her scream. He looked at her with concerned eyes, but she nodded for him to go on, carefully reaching to kiss his shoulder, then neck.

Eagerly he sucked on her, as a hand went down to caress between her thighs, even though her pants she was sulking wet. Then again he was fully erected underneath his pants.

His lips let go of her breast only to again go up and kiss hers, brutally and roughly. Her heels kneading on his lower back, and her fingers caressing on his middle back.

As they a moment later stopped heaving for air, looking deeply into each other's eyes. He slowly got up removing the remains of their clothing before he sat down between her legs on his knees so she could see him fully.

She sat up, carefully caressing over his shaft, stroking over it, making him tremble. She let her fingers caress over it again then gently pull on his balls making him tremble again as he whispered, "Please stop…"

She smiled as she kissed his cheek before again laying down on the bed, letting him come to her. Gently and very carefully he let his penis slide inside her hole. She let out some moans of direction before her arms and legs locked around him.

He got inside her fully, before he stopped to look at her, she nodded at him and he started to pump her with all his might. She went down to squeeze his as, making him shout out into her ear before emptying himself inside her with a loud growl as his body tensed, the relaxed. While doing so, he could feel her tighten around his penis, gently shivering, before relaxing as well.

When she had regained just a little he again started to slowly kiss her way down to her breasts, sucking on one, then the other, making her moan out for more, kicking her legs in pleasure.

He stopped, smiling at her, before slowly kissing his way further down, past her belly and to her inner thighs, driving her nuts. Carefully he let his tongue slide over her wet folds. His hands were caressing her inner thighs, but she quickly guided one between her legs, wanting him inside her.

He obliged not only with letting one finger go inside her but two as his tongue caressed around her clit, before sucking on it. She was screaming out, pushing his head closer, making him almost choke on her as he kept on sucking. His fingers was going into her over and over, harder for each time, and for every time he went a bit deeper, causing them to bump against her g-spot.

Sara's body was arching almost of the bed in pure pleasure as she tried to control herself.

"Please…please…stop," she panted, not wishing him to do so, almost like a volcano she was on the point of eruption.

Grissom sucked on her even a bit harder as his fingers went into her two more times, it was all that were needed, as her body tensed up, she screamed out, not being able to control herself anymore, she let herself go in an earth shattering orgasm, spraying on him in the process.

As she again regained he looked at her with a grin of satisfaction, whispering, "Good girl."

"We really do have great sex," she whispered with a yawn, as he again lay down next to her, after washing off some of her juices.

"Mhm, did you ever doubt that?" he asked with raised brows.

"No," she said, settling close to him, closing her eyes, very slowly falling asleep as he shook his head, before joining her in the land beyond.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated<p> 


End file.
